Hollow Fire
by Dreamyin
Summary: Less afraid to die than to live forever, an haunted older Harry Potter took his first step towards the Veil in an attempt to get rid of Death's immortal curse and to figure out the lasting mystery of Sirius's death. Oddly enough, this next great adventure was not quite was Harry had speculated. At all.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Harry Potter nor Naruto, just the odd fantasies that pop up in my head… like magic.

No beta or checking yet. I wanted to get this on the site to let it rest before I would get obsessed with writing it … seeing as I have an exam tomorrow. Yikes.

Attempt at a change of writing style... more mature (compared to MIBI) or something. I try...

Summary: Less afraid to die than to live forever, an haunted older Harry Potter took his first step towards the Veil in an attempt to get rid of Death's immortal curse and to figure out the lasting mystery of Sirius's death. Oddly enough, this next great adventure was not quite was Harry had speculated. At all.

**Hollow Fire** by Dreamyin

Prologue: First step

0 0 0

The space seemed lifeless – yet not.

It was certainly cold though. Bits of frost covered the rough upturned stones that had once formed, what one could assume, a steep hill in the center of the room.

Whispers.

It was quiet, with the exception of those nearly silent whispers that echoed within the large space and the occasional breezes of the wind.

If one were to strain their ears in an effort to find the source of the whispers, he or she would eventually - after a careful climb around the rough and upturned stone surface - end up at the source. In the center of the hollow room - on the nearly only intact surface of the floor - a grant hallow archway stood.

Its presence was mesmerizing.

At the same time, a feeling of melancholy lingered near the ancient relic, which seemed to originate from the questionable light, wispy and mysterious substance filling the large opening.

Every so often, another sound would join the soft melody of whispers and breezes.

_Scrunch - Thu-dud._

Tiny bits of debris fell to the ground from the growing amount of cracks and lines that covered many walls of the room.

In the center of the high ceiling, different sizes of holes were starting to form between the cracks. A couple of larger ones in particular grew over time, allowing the cold winter wind to invade this ancient hidden place.

In time, the whole room froze. Sometimes, tiny flakes of snow would swirl down to eventually touch a surface. As the cold softened the formed ice would melt ever so slightly, before the cycle repeated itself.

Oddly enough, the arch remained spotless.

This odd feeling of haunted peace had remained for a few decades now. The last people that had entered the room had long since disappeared. Judging from the state of the room, it was easy to tell that they had battled – vigorously and venomously – before they had moved on to the next location of their continued fight.

But not all of them had been able to do so…

The evidence of the battle was still clearly present. The roughly upturned ground that had once formed a hill, blasted boulders, scorch marks – a particular large one near the currently-collapsed exit of the room seemed to have a humanoid shape within the shadows let behind – and traces of old and dried blood here and there. If one looked closely enough behind a particular rock, they would find the ashes and remains of one of the participants. A shriveled broken piece of wood lay not far away. At the other side of the room, hidden within a specific large crack in the stone, only a heap of clothes was left.

Should one pay even closer attention, one could find traces of old blood. Most obviously, an unmistakable dark surface trailed towards the old arch, accompanies by scratches here and there.

The person had struggled alright.

This haunted atmosphere had filled this room for many years- decades.

Then something changed.

The first sign was foreboding within the room – sparked by the increase of whispers. It nearly sounded as excitement.

The second sign was an increase of wind and water that started to drip into the room - _drip… drip…_- a storm approaching.

Then…

_Flash-Whoosh._

The peace and darkness was pierced by a flash of light, flames appeared near the collapsed entry of the room. It appeared mid-air and expended until the flames seemed to be soaked up by the darkness. Ice melted within a few feet diameter. Though small in comparison, the fiery and colorful figure brightened the room considerably.

A soft croon echoed in the room as the source's intelligent eyes took in its surroundings. It didn't take long for its eyes to fall upon the hallow portal. A small croon filled with lingering memories, compassion and sadness. Its emotion seemed tangible for the surroundings as the heavy atmosphere lightened ever so slightly.

The whispers seemed to moan in relief and neediness.

_Scrunch - Thu-dud._

The soft sound of flapping wings added to the melody of the room as it circled the room a few times before it headed to the large structure in the center. The moment it touched its claws made contact with the stones on top, a pained sound escaped its owner. The variation of emotions in the room had been controllable before, but now – in contact with its source – it was overwhelming.

_Drip… Drip… Drip-Drip-Drip._

The Phoenix _cried_.

It cried for _them_. For _it_.

For _everything_.

It didn't notice the way that the tears fell down onto the archway of the Veil – and were absorbed.

It didn't notice that the whispers slowly quieted – replaced by what sounded like content sighs.

0

0 0 0

0

Time passed.

The dripping of the rain increased, until tiny steams of water formed small waterfalls down to the floor. The wind had picked up and echoed in the room – taking the few whispers left behind with it.

Done with its spontaneous mourning, Phoenix finally moved – its tears having slowed down considerably - and hopped down onto the ground in front of the Veil.

The moment its claw touched the ground – it transformed. Fire crackled in support as with a few wisps of fire, its body seemed to grow. Its claw morphed into a much larger, darker and solid boot, which was soon accompanied by a second next to it as the now-humanoid figure regained its balance.

It was a young man – though much older than he looked.

A wizard – maybe the last in London now.

Harry Potter - it had been his name for a long time.

Remaining tears still slid down the wizard's cheeks, one of which contained scars of a large burn that traveled down his neck and under the clothesline of the heavy cloak Harry wore. It was a reminder of the day that he had 'burned' for the first time. The day that he had suffered the most, until his last friend had saved him, with the cost of his own life.

It still haunted Harry, the memory of being unable to move, the screams of his opponent as its fire turned against him, the unbearable pain, the extreme envy he felt as the screams of his opponent eventually died out as he himself continued to burn – unable to burn but experiencing it all the same. It had only been his desperation and his magic to fight against the flames to prevent it from covering his whole body.

All the while, he remembered desperately clutching his burning wand, even though it shriveled until only the phoenix feather had been left.

Even now, the remains of the feather were burned into his hand – part of him so to speak.

The moment the phoenix feather had caught fire, its owner had miraculously appeared. No words had been spoken, but there had been no need and no time. Fawkes couldn't let him suffer any longer, especially when Death wouldn't allow him to die. Surely Harry would have come insane, unstable and _dangerous_. It would unbalance the scale. Too much darkness for the world. So Fawkes offered him enlightenment and they had burned together.

As it were, after many years of fruitless attempts, the wizard was finally able to accept his other form – his animagus so to speak.

Thankfully both had awoken from the ashes after the Fiendfyre had _finally_ dimmed – its magic eventually exhausted.

Unfortunately, all of this had come with a huge offer from his last companion.

They wouldn't have much time together. They both knew it. Fawkes had grown faster than he had , but this was normal for older phoenixes he was told, and taught the wizard _control_.. Harry was glad that the phoenix had been able to feel the gratitude that he felt towards it – as he would never be able to put it into words.

The next time they burned together, only Harry had awoken.

Another companion lost, like so many before.

Harry didn't bother wiping the tears away.

The haunted green eyes regarded the veil in front of him with mixed emotions. Other memories brieftly resurfaced. He didn't have to turn his head to know about the scotch mark on the wall on his right. Or the bundle of clothes and the ashes hidden by the rocks. He refused to look at the crusted-blood next to him – the second person he lost to the veil. A choking noise escaped his throat as he tried to contain his emotions that lingered from his Phoenix form, before he pushed the memories to the back of his mind.

As human, everything dulled. His heart would feel so much heavier. Yet, his memories and thoughts would be clearer and more focused.

Currently they were focused on one thing.

The next great adventure.

Harry was sick of being unable to die. He was sick of having no purpose anymore. He was sick of not ageing. There were only few questions that interested him anymore. A certain curiosity born from desperation remained strong.

The veil.

There was more to it. He could feel it. The magic went deeper than its surface. The phoenix had been sure of it as well.

Where had Sirius gone to? What had happened to him?

So he would enter. Find out. His next great adventure. Where hopefully… he would be able to pass on and join his family.

His haunted and hollow eyes _sparkled_ with hope and determination. Less afraid to die than to live forever, the Master of Death took his first step towards the veil.

With glimmering tears, Harry stretched his right hand out towards the substance and listened to the whispers that seemed to encourage him. For the first time, he noticed a peaceful feeling seemed to settle in the room. Humming gently – like a calming croon – he stepped into the veil. The tears from his cheeks stuck onto the veil as he disappeared as sudden flames surrounded him.

The previous whispers suddenly burst out into sounds and sentences – excited, crying and thankful – as the tears and the spread out over the mysterious substance, intertwining with flames left behind, until everything was covered.

The ground shook briefly. Then a force of magic erupted as blue wisps were expelled from the Veil – flying in all directions with sounds of delight- and its odd substance was no more.

One wisp that hovered near the archway before it too shot up into the sky.

"Thanks Harry. Good luck."

The only thing left behind was empty archway and an echo of a content hiss, before this too disappeared.

Finally peace.

0

0 0 0

0

_Something. _

_It warned him and nearly made him want to turn around. Yet somehow, there was nothing to return to. _

_It was Magic. Yet not Magic. Something else, but yet… somehow familiar. _

_It burned, pushed him back, but even if he wanted to… there was no way back. _

_It burned, but not him. Fire was an old fear, it wouldn't hurt him now. _

_He didn't want to be in this twilight forever, so he pressed and he fought. _

_The fire didn't accept him, unaccustomed with this form of energy that he possessed. _

_Nor was it familiar with his form. _

_To become be able to intertwine with the energy, the odd fire, the… something - _

_Harry _burned_ as well. _

_Before he knew what was happening, he was embraced and moved _along_. Faster and faster. _

_Accepted, he felt his burns being soothed, calmed and caressed. He was content. _

_Until suddenly the fire disappeared – it left him. _

_It was _cold_. _

In a different dimension, subtly a heap of ashes burned brightly, transforming into hot and red ashes… before it cooled down again.

The ashes remained still.

Too still.

0

0 0 0

0

With a large gasp, an old toad awoke. Its heartbeat drumming into his ears as its old eyes widened drastically.

Its normal sad dreams of the future had been interrupted by… something.

_Never_ had the Toad Sage felt this before.

Its heartbeat sped up as the new visions that had interrupted his original dream flashed before his eyes once again. He had to take this chance. It seemed to be the only one they got.

It didn't take much time for the Elder to call for his family to move out.

"Bring the Hallow Fire. Be careful. We don't have much time."

They didn't question him.

The graveness and desperation in his eyes told them enough.

0

0 0 0

0

It took a while to travel to the location. It was nearly hidden within the mountains – even for them. The travel was difficult and a few of the fires that they had carried along with them had vanquished. As fewer were left, the mood became heavier. Eventually only one tiny flame flickered. They all surrounded it carefully, to protect it against the wind. It slowed them down considerably, but they didn't have any other choice. They could only hope that they would be on time. They hastened as soon as they approached the corner of Mount Myokobu that they had been pointed to.

Luckily, the tactic worked.

Now, they stood, circling the questionable grey heap of ashes in the middle of a clearing. While, odd, it didn't seem special at all.

"Burn the ashes."

A few of the younger toads suppressed their confusion – can ashes burn once more? – but followed the order nonetheless.

They _carefully _handled the last of their fire and put it on the ashes. Holding their breath, they watched as the fire touched the ashes, they heat up… yet no fire.

Panic followed.

"It's not working!"

"Damn!"

"Why?"

Luckily, one of the toads pointed to one of his companions.

"Quickly! Oil!"

As fast as possible – just as the heat was dimming – said toad spewed some oil at the heap. They groaned in anticipation, hoping that it hadn't exhausted the fire. Another toad took charge and carefully started waving with a fan that they had carried to protect the flames from the wind. The ashes glowed, encouraging a few others to carefully do the same. One toad used a random stick to try to get it to burn again – it didn't. Seconds went by as the anticipation ebbed away, replaced by disappointment.

_Spark. _

Excitement quickly turned into dread as one of the toads cried out.

"Get back!"

More cries sounded as fire roared and grew. Luckily, being toads, they jumped back far enough. Some though, barely managed to escape the fire. The shriveled fans evidence of how close they had been.

They watched in awe as the heap of ashes went ablaze. The flame grew in length and then…

_Woosh. _

It disappeared. The hot red ashes turned white and cooled.

Silence ensued. The toads regarded each other with questioning stares – What now?

"Did it work?"

"I- I don't know."

Grumbled followed.

"The last fire…"

"Nothing left."

Before…

"Look!"

All eyes turned towards the heap of ashes as it _moved. _Cautiously , but too curious for their own good, the toads approached the ashes again. A few of the younger and inexperienced toads were shushed back. Once again movement caused the toads to tense.

_Gasp._

It was unclear whether the sound came from one of the toads or from the creature itself as it finally surfaced from its hiding place. Silence followed. The two different species regarded each other carefully before the odd bird, let out a sound – something that sounded like a sneeze.

All wariness seemed to fall away with the sound. A few smiled.

"Hello little one." A larger female toad welcomed him.

Its head shifted to look at her with large dark eyes, before she got a soft trill and a croaked croon in response.

Slowly, the 'bird' wiggled around on the still warm ashes surrounding him and promptly fell down – alarming the animals surrounding it.

"It's asleep." The female toad remarked.

There was a sigh of relief, before one of the youngest toads bluntly voiced a question that was on everyone's mind.

"So now what?"

0 0 0

End Prologue.

So, the toads from Naruto found him. Now, can you guess in which time period Harry ended up in? Ideas?

Now… studying…


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is a semi _build-up_, seeing as I would find it unrealistic for Harry to immediately be 'ok and ready to go' after this situation. I am quite proud of myself that I managed to write this in one go, which takes too much time. Sigh. Need more of that.

No beta. No claim to Harry Potter or Naruto.

Summary: Less afraid to die than to live forever, an haunted older Harry Potter took his first step towards the Veil in an attempt to get rid of Death's immortal curse and to figure out the lasting mystery of Sirius's death. Oddly enough, this next great adventure was not quite was Harry had speculated. At all.

Enjoy, fave and share your thoughts. But most importantly… _enjoy_.

**Chapter 2: Stoking Fire**

0

0 0 0

When Harry woke up, the female toad from before was still with him.

She greeted him back into the waking world with such warmth that it had shaken him somewhat. Ignoring her unfamilair words - another language - Harry slowly realized what had _happened._ That he was in fact in his next great adventure… but _not_ the adventure that he had hoped for.

He didn't know what to do, how to react. He wanted to be left alone. If he couldn't fight, then he would choose flight.

So he fled.

Seeing as he was unable to go anywhere, he hid, deep within the ashes and froze. He waited until she left, with a sad frown, to pass on this new development that left the toads worried.

He felt empty again. No emotions to distract him from his thoughts. Calm.

He liked it… for now.

0

0 0 0

0

A few days passed.

Luckily, they didn't visit often. With the exception of a few young toads sneakily trying to get a look at him – they had soon been busted and chased off – he had only one visitor. Once a day, the female toad would approach cautiously, as not to upset him, and she would call out to him.

She was met with silence though.

She left.

He pretended he didn't feel her disappointment, seeing as the feeling left with her.

A minute later, he was alone again.

Good.

0

0 0 0

0

Two days passed.

Since the first meeting with the toads, Harry hadn't responded anymore. Nor would he respond this time, he knew, as he felt the female toad come closer to his little personal clearing.

_Crunch. _

She was nearing.

Again.

'Go away.' Harry thought, buried within his pile of still-hot ashes. He felt most content there. It reminded him of his time with Fawkes. Only now, said old friend wasn't there to take care of him. It didn't matter though. He wasn't interested in this 'other world' at the moment.

Admittedly, he had been very curious towards these odd toads. They could talk! They had clothes! Even for his standards, that had been unexpected.

They had seemingly saved him the moment he met them, given him their fire to fuel him; as well as their emotions to feel again. Though in hindsight, maybe he had only felt their curiosity towards him that they projected and assumed it was his. He suddenly wasn't sure anymore.

After days of loneliness, he felt… nothing.

Void.

Hollow.

He didn't feel like continuing much longer.

Even though his Phoenix's mind was not as focused – and as such, could not be as depressed - as his human one, he felt strangely empty. The vague feeling of loss, it seemed, still carried across. Here he was, alone.

Maybe too alone, he pondered absently. Since the united feelings of accomplishment and happiness from the toads, there had been no other feelings to counter his own. So his own vague darnk memories were the strongest that he had.

_Was he feeling lonely? Was that it? _

Still, he ignored her first call. The second. The third. He snuggled closer into his little nest.

He ignored her leaving, once again disappointed and more worried.

He ignored the feeling of loneliness that – _maybe_ - was starting to form after all.

A feeling that actually seemed to come from _himself_.

Slowly, traces of other emotions followed.

0

0 0 0

0

He had fallen asleep it seemed, as he was startled by a presence – too close.

It was just her, he realized and calmed. It was the first time that she visited him in the late afternoon as well.

"Hello little one." Her bubbly voice called out to him again.

He wasn't alone anymore, he absently noted. He felt her warmth and cheeriness. It felt dimmed though. She was worried. Worried for him? Was she afraid that he would die?

_She felt a bit like Molly Weasel. _

Maybe. If he died, he would join that warm stream of fire again. Maybe it would carry him towards his parents, his friends, his comrades and towards Sirius – who he was pretty sure wouldn't have been able to cross that odd twilight zone that he had passed.

He missed them.

"Little one. Why are you hiding?" She asked and waited. "We worry for you."

He didn't understand her words, but he could understand her intention.

He didn't answer.

There was a sigh, filled with sadness, he felt.

"Have you given up? Why would a young one like you give up? Do you not know what kinds of wonders there are in the world, little one?" She coaxed, saddened by the thought.

He didn't care for her words, but the feeling of determination that seemed to rise within her made him listen anyway.

"Then I will tell you. I will collect some food for you in the meantime. Do you like berries? I don't know what you eat, but I promise that they are good."

The young phoenix guessed that he actually did need food. He wouldn't grow if he didn't eat. Not that he would die anytime soon if he didn't. He had too much magic to support him. The fire and this… non-magic seemed to support him as well. Only to survive for a while though. Not forever.

That, Harry was counting on. Wasn't he?

"I hope you can hear me, little one. I hope you understand my words seeing as you haven't yet spoken."

He didn't, not her strange language, but her intentions formed by her thoughts he could follow. Her… odd energy helped. He could guess what she was saying. He could connect the dots, should he want to.

"I don't know where to start. Maybe I could tell you where you are. You are in the Mountains of Myobōku. These mountains have been the home for the Toads a long time. It all started when the energy that we live from, called _Chakra_…"

The not-magic – _the warm soothing fire-like energy that had brought him here_ - was called chakra?

Harry paid attention.

0

0 0 0

0

Another day passed.

"Hello young one. You still haven't touched the food I have left for you. Weren't they good, or haven't you tried? I will add some different ones just to be sure. Now… where did we finish yesterday? Oh right. Silly me. The Great Honourable Geezer is our respected elder. He has dreams of the future sometimes and saw your arrival…".

_Seriously? Were seers everywhere?_

"We got to you just in time. The Hallow Fire that we carried with us was given to us by a Sage called Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. I will tell you more about him tomorrow alright? Now please try to eat at least one berry. Please, little one?"

She left, feeling hopeful.

_Hope. _

0

0 0 0

0

_Disappointment_.

The 'Molly' toad sighed as she stared at the variety of berries on the leaf she had left behind. Once again untouched. She frowned slightly at the pile of ashes where that odd little bird was still hidden from sight. Some toads back in the village had already shaken their heads, saying that it was taking too long to be healthy, but she wasn't planning to give up.

The little one just needed a bit more time. So she would give it to him, in the form of stories.

So she cleared her throat and started.

"Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki is like a myth for the shinobi in this word, but I'm very sure that he has been real. He is better known as the Sage of the Six Paths. He is known for…"

_What- Shinobi? Oh gosh._

Unknown to her, the phoenix's attention was caught.

Again.

0

0 0 0

0

_More disappointment. _

'Molly' shook her head when she once again stared at the untouched berries in front of her.

"Really little one, I'm trying to help you. Don't you think my stories are interesting? My children always seemed to like them…" She muttered to herself.

"If you continue like this you won't be able to hear any more of them? Wouldn't that make you sad? Or don't you like my stories? You know what, if you eat a berry before I return in the morning, I will tell you a special story about a shinobi that we know. His name is Jiraiya, but before that I will tell you more about the countries. You see, there are many different ones. We are currently in Fire Country, which is…"

When she left, she didn't notice the movement of the ashes. Nor the one eye that peeked out as its owner peered at her leaving form – taking the feeling of hope with her.

_Regret_?

0

0 0 0

0

'Molly' strolled into the clearing and mulled as what to do this time to lure the phoenix out of its hiding place. She was worried about him. She was silently afraid that he might already have passed away during the night, but the warmth that came from the ashes told her otherwise.

She sighed in relief. Already more than a week had passed. She didn't know how much longer a fragile new-born could cope without food.

She stifled a sniff at the thought.

Then she looked down at the leaf and stared.

They were burned but _one_ of them had disappeared. She counted again in slight disbelief.

Yes. Only fourteen.

She smiled – but she felt far more than 'simply happy'.

The little phoenix could understand her after all and he seemed to enjoy her presence. He listened to her. She was helping. Tears were starting to form in the corner of her eyes and she quickly them away.

"Thank you little one." She told him heartedly as she settled down, before curiously picking up one of the burnt berries and rolled it between her fingers. It shattered into pieces. Odd.

"Well… about Jiraiya. The first thing you should know about his is that he is a great ninja. Unfortunately he has some nasty habits that we haven't been able to get out of him. He is a pervert, you know? Which means eh… maybe you are too young for that. Let's just say that he really like female humans. Still, he is a very good person. He actually found us, even though these mountains are very difficult to travel to, he managed to…"

In his small hide-out the phoenix felt oddly happy that he had eaten the berry after all.

0

0 0 0

0

_Snap. _

Dark eyes opened at the sound – though there was no surprise or shock in them, as the figure had already felt the presence approaching. Ruffling his feathers, the young phoenix pushed himself away from the warm ashes. The movement created a small cloud as he appeared into the open air.

As the phoenix turned to meet his visitor, he regretfully watched a part of the ashes from the cloud being carried away with the wind. His little warm nest was dwindling and his body was growing, soon it would become too small for him. He would regretfully have to find another place to rest, seeing as being unable to hide would make him feel too vulnerable.

No matter that he seemed to be able to sense an awfully lot around here, like the fact that his visitor had now reached her destination.

He let out a warm croon to welcome her.

"Hello little one." The familiar female toad cooed happily at him in reply as the phoenix turned its head to watch her come closer to him.

The female put a large leave on the ground filled with different kinds of berries. Even though she had been visiting for weeks, she was still careful not to invade his personal space. Sometimes she brought others along, but made sure that they paid him the same respects. The animal didn't know why they were so respectful towards him, but he was very glad for their efforts. He enjoyed the distance.

Being too close to people – or animals in this case, was sometimes still difficult for the inexperienced phoenix. The emotions that they could feel, the intentions and especially the auras that they could feel… it could be very overwhelming.

_Thud. _

The toad sat down. Once again she kept a nice distance from the leave, so should he decide to eat, her presence wouldn't hinder him. He thrilled in appreciation and hopped carefully down his little hill of ash. Carefully not to scatter more of the ashes than necessary.

He curiously studied his meal, at the same time trying to remember them for when he could fly himself. He ate half of it, knowing that these were eatable. The others were unfamiliar and he would try more carefully. Two different berries he politely rolled of the leaf. He wouldn't eat those.

Meanwhile the female toad was telling him stories again. About the Shinobi Wars and their conflicts. He listened carefully, even though he still didn't know how to feel about having ended up here. This words, even though very different, didn't seem to be that different after all.

He had just wanted to die.

That wish hadn't quite disappeared yet. Though he didn't feel like he couldn't wait a _little_ longer.

He just wanted to find his peace.

Actually, he was pondering about leaving as soon as he could fly.

It would take a while though, he reassured himself, as the feeling of suddenly leaving 'Molly' behind made him oddly restless.

He carefully looked the toad in the eye and crooned, watching the eyes of the female go wide from the sudden feeling that settled down on her. She stopped midsentence and looked at him in shock before she smiled brightly.

"You're welcome."

0

0 0 0

0

"What is your name little one? Soon I'm not able to call you little one anymore." 'Molly' joked as she watched him exercise his wings with interest.

The phoenix stopped and shuffled restlessly. He didn't want to be called by his old name again. His eyes turned to her, questioning and she looked surprise.

"I never told you! How impolite of me! Hikaru. That's my name. Now, don't you have one?" The not-Molly-but-Hikaru asked.

She frowned at the ghosts of pained emotions that she felt when she looked into his eyes. He then quickly returned to his exercise.

"Well, then I will give you a new one." She smiled at his odd mid-flap maneuver when he turned around to look at her in surprise.

She grinned at him. "Don't worry, I will make it a good one."

He looked at her warily.

He had a bad feeling about this.

"How about Fūka?" She pondered. "Or Haru! Oh or Akira! Hikaru would fit you as well, but it would be silly for me to give you my own name." Her eyes squinted as she thought, not noticing that the phoenix next to her considered her name.

"Wait, are you a female or a male?"

The phoenix let out a odd chirp that sounded suspiciously like a sigh.

0 0 0

0

Yeah the name thing… I will see what I end up with, sticking to Harry/Hari or Haru/Hikaru/anything else. It's long past bedtime for me now – 'oops.'

Opinions anyone?

Next chapter, I'm planning to have more explore the Shinobi world in it.

Cheers!


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter, with a change of atmosphere. It's too late for me to think properly, so if there are many mistakes in there. I apologise.

Enjoy.

Hollow Fire

Chapter 2: Flickering Flame

0

0 0 0

_Snap_.

"I know you are there, Felix."

Dark eyes watched his guardian-of-sorts enter the clearing, before she started squinting into the trees. She was searching for him again. Sadly, it had been time for him to find a new place to rest, but now he couldn't hide, the height made him more comfortable.

"Come on, Hikaru."

The phoenix bristled silently. Weeks had already passed, but 'Molly' – as he still preferred to call her - was still obsessed with the name thing.

_I don't feel like having a name_. He had told her.

It was the second time he had ever 'spoken' to her and it had surprised her once again. She had narrowed her eyes at him though, stubbornly. She didn't like the idea of leaving someone nameless and so continued trying. She was concerned for him, he knew. She meant well. She was just worried and refused to accept _what it meant_ that he didn't want a name.

He could humor her, but didn't. So he refused.

Because having a name was like accepting that he would stay here for a long time. That Harry belonged here.

He didn't.

Not really.

0

0 0 0

0

Time passed. He grew. He flew. He was free – somewhat. He enjoyed every minute of those flights, yet he was careful not to steer too far away from the mountains. Just in case the 'genjutsu' that his female companion told him about, would affect him. He guessed that he didn't want to lose the only – though fragile – connection that he had in this world after all.

So Harry flew and rested. He ate a lot as well, surprising the female toad. He knew that she silently wondered where he kept it sometimes, but Harry knew that he needed a lot of food if he were to keep himself completely healthy. His phoenix… and human side.

Once or twice he had watched the Toad community bustle from afar. He had still been noticed though, and as a consequence, he was visited more often by different curious toads, especially the younger 'brave' ones. He always went back to his peaceful 'home' though. He liked his little clearing. Without him fully realizing, the frequent visits to chase the feelings of loneliness away made time pass more rapidly than expected. Maybe it was a Phoenix thing.

There came a point in which Harry realized he couldn't hide from the Toads community forever.

He wouldn't have minded though.

But with the way 'Molly's' disappointment and disapproval grew by the day….

0

0 0 0

0

"_Haru… Would you just listen to me this once and go and visit him?!"_

… it was only a matter of time before he had visited the Great Honorable Geezer.

Refusing to call himself annoyed – he was sure it was just her emotions projecting on him again – the Phoenix landed in the center of the Toads main village and ignored the rush of movement and excitement from the Toads surrounding him. He glanced at the building that he know the Sage Toad mostly resided in.

Toads rushed out of the building to welcome him and guide him to his 'savior'.

0

0 0 0

0

_I didn't want to be saved._

The large toad watched him with squinted eyes when the Phoenix finally answered his question. Harry could easily sense the peak of heavy emotions that followed his answer.

"Is this have you not yet accepted any name, young one?" The Great Honorable Geezer murmured slowly as he sat down heavily on his seat. His bones creaked.

Harry didn't answer.

The Toad sighed heavily and nodded slowly, before falling silent. He remained like that for a while. Had Harry not felt his emotions fluctuate like he did, he would have wondered if the large animal in front of him had snoozed of. Instead, he waited, knowingly.

Slowly the eyes opened again.

"So you wished to die." He repeated, solemnly and seriously.

Harry wondered if it was wrong that he didn't feel much discomfort in the statement.

"You still do." The toad then acknowledged with a heavy sigh. "Even though there is so much out there to explore…a world that you have heard about with many beautiful stories. Lady Hikaru is known for her beautiful stories…" He muttered to himself with a slow nod.

Harry cocked his head at the toad, as if portraying a 'so?'. Harry wanted to know what the Sage was getting at. It was odd and curious that his intention wasn't yet clear to Harry, even though reading his emotions was easy and the words had become easier for him to follow.

The Geezer hummed thoughtfully and Harry waited patiently – somewhat.

Mentally his eyes narrowed as he could feel the intentions become clearer as the toad continued to think.

Damn it.

"What will you do, now you won't die?" The toad mused, as if he were talking to himself.

Harry twitched slightly.

"Don't you get restless?" He pressed.

The phoenix looked away.

The toad nodded solemnly, as if the phoenix had already answered him.

"Come and visit me soon. I will teach you a nice game if you are interested."

0

0 0 0

0

The next few weeks, Harry didn't visit him.

At least, until 'Molly' was giving him that look again - and again.

_"Feng…"_

Harry bristled.

_When did I start to care?_ He wondered – yet feeling oddly empty at the same time.

0

0 0 0

0

"You are improving rapidly." The Sage Toad in front of him complemented as he moved a piece with small stick, seeing as his hands were too large for the small pieces.

The phoenix didn't comment – but stared down on the game from his place on the supporting beam above.

"_Yet_ you have not accepted a name yet…"

The Phoenix ignored him and flew down to pick up a piece. The toad muttering under his breath like he often did.

"You don't seem to fully trust me either."

The Phoenix paused as he let the tile touch the ground and looked up to him.

_This is the _only_ game I will play _for_ you._ The Phoenix answered the man before they were interrupted by a few other toads – something about Jiraiya.

Harry quickly left.

He didn't notice the small smile that was on the toad' s lips.

"_For_ me, huh?"

0

0 0 0

0

_I'm a phoenix, just call me that. _

Molly's eyes narrowed.

He continued to stare at her impassively, waiting patiently for discomfort to grow.

After a long time, she looked away. "Fine." She bit out, before sighing.

The look that she gave him said enough though. The silent 'for now' was acknowledged by both of them.

0

0 0 0

0

"I will be frank with you…"

A tile was pushed forward, forcing the phoenix to contemplate his next move. Harry had to give it to the toad, he was a good teacher. Better than Ron had been at teaching him chess. He paused almost automatically, waiting for the grieve to hit him, but he was surprised that it didn't hit him as strongly as before. He mentally frowned and pondered on whether he liked that fact.

Was he slowly healing? Or had he remained in his Phoenix form for too long?

_What will happen when I resume my human form again? _

Harry mentally pushed that away for later, instead he waited for some sort of proposal that would follow.

"I apologize if I gave you a wrong impression. I didn't want to imply that I wanted to use you. I want you to play a game _with_ me - if that is what you want to call it." The toad stated seriously.

The phoenix stared down at him, scrutinizing him. For the first time in many decaded, the Sage Toad felt somwhat small.

_I_ _have_ no _wish_ _to_ _get_ _involved_.

"You don't have all the facts, little one." The toad mused, his thoughts far away – to his dreams, the grave future, the treasures of the world.

The Phoenix didn't seem entirely convinced.

"You seem to like stories. I will tell you my dreams then…"

The Phoenix seemed slightly taken back and reluctant towards the offer.

Still, he stayed and listened.

0

0 0 0

0

A few days later, their game continued.

"…so in a way, you are in fact a new player in our midst."

The phoenix stared him directly in the eye.

_I'm_ _not_.

"Between yin and yang - so to speak - you seem to represent something else. I'm still not sure. That, or you are part of the new yin that might equal the evolved yang." The toad continued to ponder, as if he hadn't heard him at all.

The Phoenix grumbled as he picked up the piece that he had defeated, claiming it.

"You are in fact a new player. Your presence can turn the balance. In fact, to be honest towards you, my dreams have looked less bleak since you have arrived."

_Clatter_.

The Phoenix dropped his piece.

_You_ _speak_ _like_ _I have gotten involved already_.

"Old habits die hard. Even after many decades I don't seem to be able to get rid of them. Did you?" The Great Honourable Geezer grumbled, looking at him with a knowing look.

Where he got the idea from Harry didn't know, but it sparked something in him.

Had he not been so distracted, he might have been surprised by his own reaction.

Instead, the Phoenix flew up to the toad's face and stared him directly in the eye, watching as the toad flinched slightly from the emotions that suddenly washed over him – or more specifically, the lack thereof.

_Actions are filled with emotions, as did they fuel my habits. Yet, as you probably just realized, I have little of my own._

The toad looked saddened.

_Was that pity?_

Something that would have frustrated him enormously, not that many years ago. Yet now... it didn't bother him at all. He still didn't seem to care, so maybe he deserved the pity after all.

His human side would know better.

"If you lose something, you usually go and look for them." The toad mused.

Harry didn't feel like returning to his human side at all. The distance from his other emotions felt too safe.

With that in mind, he couldn't help but point it out to the toad.

_You would have to miss it first_.

"Are you saying that you don't miss them?"

The Phoenix didn't respond to that, as if unsure.

"I can not deny that I would like to see your old habits return, but I prefer to see someone as bright as you are, young one, to be able to feel as bright. If you lost your own emotions, then you should search for them." The large animal shared, making the phoenix wonder if they were having two different conversations.

That knowing smile made the phoenix reconsider as the toad gently lifted up a finger.

"...or you should develop new ones."

Warily, but feeling the good intentions that were now clearly portrayed, the Phoenix accepted the offer and touched down on the toads finger.

An odd hum and croak followed and the Phoenix shivered as Chakra – _that warm and safe energy that had soothed him and calmed him and... _– touched him.

He felt a shiver of it touch his head and stay there, nearly unnoticable. Yet, he couldn't ignore it.

"Go out and explore, little one. You will be able to come home with this. Maybe then, we can help each other."

The phoenix stared at the toad a long time and pushed.

The Toad flinched back as his mind awoke fully from his slumber, emotions and thoughts suddenly much clearer. He stared into the Phoenix eyes with surprise. The Phoenix stared back intently – reading him.

Slowly, with a tiny nod, the Phoenix turned and flew of.

No words were spoken.

0

0 0 0

0

"Honourable Geezer, are you alright? You seem... very awake. Did you wake up from a nightmare?"

There was no response as the toad continued to stare at a small window with surprise. Then he snapped towards the tiny toad that had spoken to him.

"Sorry, were you saying something?"

The tiny toad slumbed.

"At least, that hasn't changed."

While the Toad Community was coming up with many different theories on why their beloved ' Geezer ' was suddenly so awake and energetic, a bird soared to the clouds.

His keen eyes took in everything below, as he passed the genjutsu. At least, he assumed it was the barrier, as the odd feeling made him shiver.

So now what?

0

0 0 0

0

Maybe he should go back.

No.

Back to his hiding place and wait for 'Molly' to visit him. Maybe he should accept a name.

_No_.

0

0 0 0

0

With nothing else to do and not knowing how to end it there, Harry explored the world. He flew as far as he could and as long as he could - resting only a few hours here and there. If he was tired, he wouldn't think too much.

He would just be.

Harry took in the strong differences in environment between the countries - they had shown him maps. He quickly turned away from the colder regions though. He didn't feel quite warm enough.

Instead, he changed directions and watched as, tiny people and miniscule animals alike, traveled in said countries.

Once or twice, he saw people do incredible feats - running faster than he had previously thought possible.

Shinobi.

What if he were to attack? He absently wondered. Would they try to kill him? Would he be able to die in this world?

Had he felt desperate and impulsive, he might have tried. This wasn't the case though, as his thoughts didn't seem to be fueled by any emotions at all.

There was nothing to push him to do so.

He continued to just be...

Empty.

0

0 0 0

0

He touched down onto the large branch and fluttered his tired wings. He eyed the small cottage not far away, wondering if anyone lived in there. He didn't feel anything though, so he let himself relax ever so slightly.

His peace didn't last long.

People came running, fear warned him just beforehand. He would have taken off immediately, had he not been overwhelmed by the fear as well. It froze him. He couldn't move. He managed to shift himself backwards though, hiding himself into the shadows.

"You can't hide. I will find you." A voice called out, laughing, not far away from those that were fleeing from it. Panic spiked and Harry's throat clenched, unable to fight the emotions off.

A lone woman in the group tripped and cried out, but no one heard her. They carried on, desperate. Their tunnel vision too strong to notice her fall or their survival instinct too strong too help her.

Before Harry could blink, there was someone on top of her, a weapon of some kind at her neck.

_FearFearFearHateDespirationSpiteAngerDeterminat_-Fear.

"I need an output darling, you will do nicely."

The woman cried and tried to fight him but the man was strong and kept the blade poised against her neck.

"Please, _please_!"

"Yes, I will please you! Just like that daughter of yours. She begged very nicely as well." The man laughed cruelly.

_Ragefeargriefragehatehate_.

The vileness that came from the man was shocking for the young phoenix. The phoenix nature automatically fought against it - _wrongwrongwrong_.

The woman seemed to realize something, for her fear turned into a strange deadly silence, before despiration spiked and she lunged forward - nearly welcoming - into the weapon that was held threatingly against her.

Blood rushed out.

_Helphernofleefleehelpherhelpherfleehelpherfleefightfleefightfightfight_!

Somehow, his phoenix's instincts of flight turned into fight. With a flash, he was on top of the man. His now blood-drenched claws reached _everywhere_, distracting the shinobi so much that he let the kunai go. the man cried as the sharp claws messed up his eyes and he reached over to craddle his face - his kunai fell to the ground.

That was his last mistake, as the dying woman's last despiration - _revenge_ - allowed her one last action before death.

More blood flowed and with it, life was ebbing away.

The emotions dimmed.

"Th-Thank you." The woman gurgled - strangely happy and calm.

Harry watched helplessly as he felt the strength of the thankfullness decrease.

He couldn't cry. He couldn't cry. The chaos of emotions that echoed through his being was too overwhelming.

Harry couldn't take it anymore. He finally fled, leaving the two bodies behind.

0

0 0 0

0

From experience. emotion led to action. Unstable ones were often followed by rashness And foolish ones.

A sickening _thud_.

He had hit the ground pretty hard. Blood had flowed and his wing had been broken. There had been pain. Again.

For days, he had been forced to endure it until his own rare pained tears had slowly mended everything together. He took off, slowly.

Fuck. He had tried.

He hadn't died.

_Damn it._

0

0 0 0

0

A fully and vaguely _frustrated_ Harry realised something - he had no idea on where to go. He didn't even have a motivation to go anywhere. He felt empty again. Empty, yet frustrated. A thought whispered to him again.

Go back.

No.

Go back.

_Shut up._

Something within him sparked to life - remaining dormant, but _there._

Damn this world.

_Damn it. Damn it. Damn it._

0 0 0

0

TBC

A cruel world. Where will he go now?

Next, a clue on the time period he ended up in. Last chance to guess! (or to beat my own idea heh!)


End file.
